In recent years, mobile telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Mobile telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the mobile telecommunication devices, users of such mobile telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and, in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
As use of wireless communication networks continues to increase, operators of wireless communication networks continue to work to improve the features and quality of services provided by wireless communication networks. Thus, many wireless communication networks are operating per standardized protocols provided by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In particular, wireless communication networks are operating and evolving based on third generation (3G) protocols, fourth generation (4G) (also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE)) protocols, and now fifth generation (5G) protocols. While the 3G and/or 4G wireless communication network protocols operate in a 1.8-2.gigaHertz (GHz) and 2-8 GHz, respectively, the 5G networks are operating according to a protocol utilizing millimeter-wave (mmW) bands for transmission, e.g., 28 GHz or 39 GHz bands.